


Kitten

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Afternoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: On a lazy afternoon Cas teases Dean about something Dean did as a child..





	Kitten

“We need more days like this.”

Dean flapped his hand in acknowledgment, too deeply content to even speak. They were laying in a clearing in the woods, ankle-high grasses speckled with purple and gold wildflowers. Dean's head rested on Cas's chest, the oh-so-human heartbeat echoing his own. When Cas began to trace patterns on the bare skin just showing beneath his t-shirt, Dean rumbled happily. Cas chuckled. 

Dean instantly regretted the reaction. “I know what you're thinking, angel. That was NOT a purr.” 

“Whatever you say...kitten.” Cas tried, but he couldn't hold back the tumble of laughter. 

Dean groaned. “Why did I ever tell you that story? I was THREE. All little kids pretend to be cats at one time or another. It's not my fault Mom thought it was cute and started calling me kitten.”

“Dean, you insisted on eating your food out of a bowl on the floor. You wore a collar. You meowed everything. For a month.” Cas’s eyes were streaming with tears of mirth and he was gasping for breath. 

Dean tried to sit up but Cas pulled him back down into the grass, their arms and legs a tangle. “Don't be mad, love,” Cas murmured into Dean’s hair. “I think it's sweet. I wish I'd known you back then. I've seen pictures, you were adorable.”

Dean relaxed into his angel, forgiving him. He hadn't really been mad anyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean suddenly said, “But..please don't call me kitten in front of Sam? I don't think he'd ever let me live that one down.”

Dean felt Cas freeze below him. “Oh no,” he moaned. “You didn't.”

“We were talking about Mary. It's a good story…” Cas's voice trailed off, nearly broke. 

“Hey, it's alright. Sam’s heard worse about me. I just try not to hand him ammunition.” Dean felt Cas relax. He smiled at the cloudless sky. Slowly Cas began to stroke Dean's hair, both of them drifting off into the lazy afternoon. 

And Dean, falling asleep, made a sound that was almost--but not quite--a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I write lots of super-fluffy Destiel drabbles if you want to check them out. There are even more of them on Tumblr! (LiraelClayr007 there too :) )


End file.
